cursedyedorangefandomcom-20200214-history
Raka
Raka (or 6×*8 D×) is the main protagonist of Curse Dyed Orange - The Story ''and she's referenced in ''CDO the game ''as well as appearing in a brief scene. In ''The Curse Dyed Orange ''she is a high-school girl inventor that created an evil clone of herself or Rajka as a way to get back at people who hurt her the most. Although, this invention backfired in many ways and It's Raka's job to get rid of the chaos she has brought into the world.Her image color is red. Physical appearance Raka is a 17-year old girl of average height and average weight.She has an appearance of a regular Saturnus and her shoulder lenght hair is styled into curls although later on sometimes styled in two low-hanging ponytails.She wears her usual sailor uniform of navy-blue color. Background It's noted early on that Raka comes from Saturnus. Her mom also has a brief appearance and she has the looks of a regular Saturnus as well. But as for now, It's pretty much unknown how did she end up living on earth and why exactly but it is most likely her mother had to leave Saturnus for commiting a cosmic crime. Appearances Raka's most noted appearance is in ''Curse Dyed Orange. ''Raka is a seemingly nice girl that's unfortunately bullied at school by her peers because of her being a Saturnus. This all leads to her creating an evil clone of herself, Rajka, an evil mathematics teacher. It's unknown how she has made the cloning machine but It's supposed that Saturnus science knowledge far exceeds the one of humans. After Raka's efforts to mend Rajka and make her a normal being it all goes wrong when Rajka runs away. The next time she encounters Rajka is when she tracks down Rika that has been kidnapped by Filjona and Rajka and put in a room in Filjona's house. By then Rajka has already developed into a destructive evil clone mostly led by Filjona. Relationships Raka seems to be kind of an introvert as she usually prefers to be inside inventing than making friends. She was in a short-lived relationship with Bane-kun as he was the one that protected her from the mean kids at school. She seems to have a normal relationship with her mom but as she appears briefly It's not that clear how they stand with each other. 'Rajka' Raka from the time she realised she made a mistake tries to avert Rajka's fate to become evil. She teaches her how to talk,act and all other life lessons as a mother would.After Filjona takes over, Rajka seems to become an absolutely different emotionless being that is only there to cause pain and sufferingt for others. She adresses Raka very rudely, and as she has done something terrible to her as oppose to helping her. 'Rika''' Raka first encounters Rika when she appears on her window in the middle of the night. At that time she viewed Rika as weird girl and was internally scared of her. But afterwards, when she realised Rika was there to help she gained a trust for her and the two developed a very close bond. She sees Rika as one of the closest people in her life and would do anything to protect her from harm;she's willing to risk her life to free Rika from Filjona's clutches. After learning Rika's sad backstory her respect for her grew even more, and the two shared an intimate moment (a kiss). It's not clear what kind of feelings Raka holds for her but It's very possible that It's more than platonic. Category:Characters Category:Story Universe Characters